Family Man
Family Man is an episode in the Hey Arnold! TV Series. Synopsis The new owner of the restaurant where Mr. Hyunh works wants to make it a "family restaurant", and wants his new head chef to be a family man, so Mr. Hyunh pretends he has one — with Suzie as his wife, Arnold as his son, and Grandpa as his father. Plot Mr. Hyunh is worried about the new owner's choice as head chef. He would really like the job, but he is afraid his competition, Rockwell, will get the job instead, despite Mr. Hyunh being the better chef. It is mentioned several times that he can't even make tacos, putting the cheese first then the tomatoes and then the meat. Arnold reassures Mr. Hyunh that he will get the job. At the restaurant, Oskar comes in and demands free food from Mr. Hyunh. Mr. Hyunh tells him that only the head chef can give away free food. Oskar says that Mr. Hyunh practically already has the job, when the new boss arrives. Mr. Hyunh forces Oskar to leave. The new owner comes in and starts talking about how the restaurant will become more family oriented and nothing is more important than a big family. Mr. Hyunh becomes very nervous as Rockwell has a big, "perfect" family, while he only has his daughter. That night he returns home, more worried than ever. He tells the borders at dinner how family oriented his new boss is and they say he will get the job anyway because he is the better chef. Before leaving for work the next morning, Oskar gives Mr. Hyunh a picture of Grandpa, Suzie, Arnold and Mr. Hyunh saying that he can tell the boss they are his family. Mr. Hyunh refuses, but Oskar wants free food so badly he sneaks the rolled up picture into Mr. Hyunh's pocket. At work he takes off his coat and finds the doctored picture in his pocket. When he takes it out to look at it, the new boss comes up behind him and sees it, asking if that is his family. Mr. Hyunh lies and says that they are, so his new boss invites himself over for dinner with the family the next evening. When Mr. Hyunh goes home, he tells the borders what happens and asks them to go along with it. Arnold says that it would be better if he told the truth, but Oskar says that it is too late as Mr. Hyunh would be proven a liar. Eventually they all agree to go along with the story Mr. Hyunh told his boss and pretend that they are his family, saying that they already are like a family. The borders cover up all signs of the boarding house being a boarding house and dress up for dinner with the boss. When he arrives Mr. Hyunh takes his coat and introduces him to his family; his wife Suzie, his son Arnold, his dad, and his brother Ernie. Oskar comes flying down the staircase introducing himself as Armando, Mr, Hyunh's half-brother. As dinner begins, the boss begins to ask Mr. Hyunh questions about his family. The borders cannot answer some of his questions and they begin to stumble. When Grandma, posing as Mary the Queen of Scots, enters he stands up and demands an explanation. Mr. Hyunh sadly tells him the truth and is then fired for lying, even though the boss mentions preferring him for the job since Rockwell can't even make tacos correctly. Arnold stands up for Mr. Hyunh telling his new boss that he wouldn't have lied if he hadn't made having a big family such a big deal. Arnold says that they are family, even though they aren't related. The boss is moved by his speech and gives Mr. Hyunh the promotion. At the restaurant we see Oskar asking for free food and Rockwell clearing tables. Mr. Hyunh agrees to give Oskar free food but says that Rockwell will make the food, a taco, for him. Oskar says that the way he makes it is crazy and the show ends. Category:Episodes Category:Family Man Category:Season 5